Cadet Fox
by TheWOLFPACK15
Summary: A STORY OF ADVENTURE. FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS AFTER THE PATROL AT THE CHILDREN ZOO PRIVATE HAS BEEN FALLING ASLEEP WHILE TRAINING.HE IS CAUGHT SNEEKING OUT OF THE ZOO AND INTO THE PARK. WHAT IS PRIVATE UP TO? story is better than summary Private & OC
1. Prologue

these three characters are mine but the rest belong to Dreamworks

* * *

Dark clouds romed the winter night sky of New York. a cold rainy night was coming. Down below in Central Park a mother fox was watching her pup playing up ahead as she walked behind.

"Ok little one, i think its time to head back to the den." The mother said in amuzment as she got close to her kit.

" Aww, but mama its not that late" The kit protested.

"No, but it will rain soon and i don't want to get wet when its this cold out." She pointed out. "now come on." she turned and started to walk the way where their den was.

" Okay!" the kit said as she pranced her way beside her mom.

There was silence until the kit spoke again,"mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"When are you going to teach me how to hunt?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Wow really!"the kit squeeled in excitment.

"Ok settle down we're almost to the den and then you can-"She broke off as she heard a stick snap. pricking her ears to listen to any more noises.

"Mama-"?

"Shh. Stay silient there's something lurking about."She kept her ears perked, but all she heard was the rumble of thunder. Rain had started to fall as she starred at the leafless branches of the bushes, finally she saw a huge shadow behind them.

"Mama, whats that" her kit whimpered as the shadow came out of the bushes.

Lightning flashed and it reveal that the dark shadow was a dog that was twice the vixen's hieght."Well, well, well, look what i found, a fox that i've been searching for and, oh this is new a kit." the dog said in a low deep voice starring down at the kit who hid behind her mom.

"What do you want, Agent 41." The vixen growled at the dog.

"Don't play coy, Agent 51,"Agent 41 growl back,"You knew this day would come as soon as you betrayed and left the spy unit, you knew that if you left you would be executed."

"Do what you want, but i'm not going down without a fight." she turned around to look her kit in the eyes, sadness and anger shown."listen to me sweety, when i say run you run as fast as you can ok."

The kit looked even frightened than before."why? where am i suppose to go?"the kits green eyes began to water.

"mommy has some buisness to take care of and i don't want you to see. just run as fast as you can and don't stop for any reason. you got that?"she wiped away the kits tears with her tail. this was probably the last time they would see each other."mommy will be ok. are you ready?" the kit just nodded."thats my girl."she turned to face Agent 41 again,"do your worst." she challenged.

"My pleassure!" as he jumped Agent 51 yelled,"CADET RUN!"

No more questions were asked as Cadet turned and ran throught the leafless bushes her eyes still watering and kept running. all she heard was the snarling of her mother and the dog that was agent 41. she ran swiftly across the ground that was now muddy from the cold rain. she wanted to get away from the noise. then she heard the sound a loud yelp that was cut off short. she wanted to stop but her mother's voice rang in her ears,don't stop for any reason. she didn't know where she was at but she knew that she was far enough. she stopped next to a pond, starring at her own reflection that was disturbed by the rain, the cold wind tugged at her wet fur. she needed a place to stay. she looked around,then a flash of lighting revealed a hollow tree.

"that will do" cadet walked inside and shook most of the rain off. it didn't look cozy, but at least it kept the rain and wind out. She curled up away from the entrance of the hollow, watching the rain fall, lightning flashing, and the thunder am i going to surrvive? was all she thought as her tears ran down her fur. putting her tail over her muzzle she used the rain to fall asleep.

* * *

so how was it? give me your opinion. in the next chapter is where the real story starts.


	2. Chapter 1 the discovery

i do not own the PoM character's they belong to Dreamworks.  
i do own the fox character.

Chapter 1: The discovory

It was a normal, winter, Saturday morning in the central park zoo. today the zoo was closed which meant an early wake up call in the penguins habitat for some drills. all four penguins stood on the little island that floated in the middle of the habitat. Skipper, the leader of the group, was addressing orders on what the drills will be.

"All right men," Skipper called, as he faced his three commrades that were standing in front of him. " today we are going to do some combat drills-" he stopped as he saw Kawalski, the tallest and smartest of them, raised his flipper.

"Sk- Skipper," Kowalski said trembleing. " d- do we have to do drills in this weather, I mean w-we could play vollyball instead."

Skipper shook his head. "Kowalski, when you are fighting an enemy you won't know how the weather is going to be, so you'd better be prepared. look was happened to Manfredi and Johnson when they were fighting an enemy in Greenland, they were almost frozen to death until i had to go rescue them."

"True but wh-" Kowalski stopped as Skipper was no longer listening anymore.

He walked over to Private, the shortest and youngest of the group, who was asleep standing up. "Private! There's no sleeping while I give instructions. Pay attention soldier." with that he gave him a slap behind the head, which woke Private up in an instant.

Private rubbed the back of his head with his eyes half closed of sleppyness. "What's this then?" He asked in his British accent half dazed.

"Private this is the third day after we partolled the park that you've fallin asleep on the job." Skipper said crossing his flippers, recalling the day they went in Children Zoo to patrol. "If your sick i could have Kowalski run some test."He put in.

Private shook his head vigerous. "No, Skippa I'm fine."

Skipper cocked an eyebrow, while Kowalski and Rico, the weapons expert, just looked at him.

"Really." Private pushed." I'm okay".

By the time the penguins finished their drills it was night time , and everyone of them was exhausted.

"i can concluded that these weather combat drills can draw to a close"skipper said as he opened the hatch to the HQ.

"And in good timing to," Kowalski put in."it looks like its going to snow tonight and possibly the whole day tomorrow." he looked up at the darkened sky to see the first bit of snow fall.

Private also stared at the sky."K'walski, how much do you think will fall?"concern was in his voice.

taking out his notebook "well according to how dark the clouds are i'd say maybe 6 to 10 inches. why?" kowalski was to occupied writing down what he said that he didn't notice the horrorfied look on Private's face.

"well we'll see tomorrow."Skipper was growing impatient as the weather was getting colder." i want to be in bed before we get frozen."

as Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico jumped into the HQ, Private took a look at the entrance of the zoo and then joined the rest of the team for some sleep.  
_

The HQ was pitch black as private crawled out of his bunk. making his way to the refrigerator that was across the bunks. he quickly opened it, got a fish, and shut it. holding his breathe he turned to see if woke them up. luckily they were all faceing the wall, with a sigh of releaf he walked up the ladder and went out.

As soon the latch closed Skipper's eyes popped open. he slipped out of bed and looked at the bunks."just as i thought, Kowalski, Rico wake up!"as soon as that was said the two penguins shot out of their bunks."boys looks like we got ourselves a case to crack, commence operation: late night outings!"

They shot themselves out of the HQ and in to their fighting poses onto the platform that was by now covered with snow.a cold wind blew wich made all three of them shiver.

"Alright, i'ma need a stratigy on how to track down the private." skipper turned to kowalski.

"well let me think," kowalski took out his notepad and pencil."we could use my animal tracking machine."he suggested,"but there's just one problem."

"What."

"i need 2 more years to finish it. hehe"

skipper looked at him then slapped him on the head."give me other options that does not involve you needing years to make it!"

"ok, ok, umm well we could wait until private gets back-"kowalski started

"eh, eh!" rico pointed to a set of penguin's tracks indented into the snow.

"oh, or we could follow his tracks."

skipper just rolled his eyes "right... i'm on point."with that they set out of their habitat and followed the tracks that were leading to the zoo entrance. right when they reached it they saw private waddleling with a fish in his flipper.

"what would private be doing in the park this late at night." Kowalski wondered.

Rico just shrugged."whatever he's doing lets just hope he has a good explanation." skipper said as he slipted through the gate and belly slide over to the nearest tree and signaled to the others to come. as they did skipper continued to the next tree zigzagging closer and closer to private.

they poked their heads out from behind the tree to see that private had stopped to look around, and then continued around the pond and into a hollow tree.

"Skipper, he seems to be hiding something in that hollow tree." kowalski stated. just then private came back out without the fish in his flipper.

" hiding fish in an empty hollow, eh? alright men we're solving this mystery now." with that skipper, followed by kowalski and rico,belly slided in front of a now startled Private." this madness ends now private!"

"Skippa! wha.. what are you doing here!"private stammered

"we're following you to see what you're doing so late at night."

"well don't you think that maybe i just want to come out for a normal night walk?"private suggested a bit uneasy.

"taking a walk with a fish, going inside a hollow tree, and coming out without it?" kowalski started to wright the notes.

"that doesnt sound normal just down right subspion, private."skipper put in."whats in the hollow." he demmanded

"Eh, eh!" rico grunted parting the bushes that was blocking the entrance to the hollow.

"ummm, there's nothing there." private tried to stop them from going inside or seeing what was in it. with no luck gave up.

"private?"

yeah not really good at ending with the chapters. but this one was getting to long so it will leak into the 2nd chapter. oh and sorry for the wait i had to think where this story was going. now that i have it planned in my head i just hope that it will stay there, it should be at least a little bit quicker updating.


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

Sorry for the long wait. I ve been busy the last few months. Plus school and homework.  
_

Chapter 2: Decision

"Private? Is that you?" said a soft voice in the shadow of the hollow.

The three older penguins starred at Private, obviously telling him to speak. private stepped forward, hesitated then spoke "Y- Yes, it s me."

"Oh good you got the heat blanket." a fox's hind quarters and soon the whole body came out of the hollow dragging a fish that was obliviously to big for her. This fish is so frozen that i thought that it would make my mouth numb." she turned around and yelped in surprise as she saw three extra penguins and started to back into the hollow but Private stopped her.

"No Cadet these are my friends I told you about." private reassured her.

Cadet sat up and looked at the three, apparently the same height as Private, minus the ears. "Oh, cool!" she got up and started to sniff Rico.

Rico growled. "Stand down Rico." Skipper said while calling Kowalski forward. "Kowalski get some Intel on this fox, and Private I need to talk to you."Kowalski slipped away and Private moved closer. "Private what s all this about!"Skipper said in a harsh whisper so that Cadet couldn't hear.

"What do you mean Skippa?" Private asked confused.

"What are you doing feeding a fox in the middle of the night, and telling her our names. For all you know she could be a spy!" Skipper finished

"But Skippa she's only a kid, I don't see how she can have had training to be a spy."

"That s exactly what Blowhole would want you to think, Private. Look at her."

They both turned around to see Kowalski taking notes on his clipboard constantly pulling it back as Cadet tried to take a peek. But then She finally put her paw on it and kept a grip.

Kowalski tried to pull it away but she had it tight. "Give it back." Trying to act nice but his patients was running short. Cadet let go and the clip board hit Kowalski in his face."Duh!" Falling to the ground with a hard thump. Cadet just stared at him on the ground.

Skipper turned back to Private. "Just waiting for the right moment to strike." He warned.

Kowalski, rubbing his beak as he got up, waddled back." Skipper, according to my analyzes, this fox or technical term, vixen, is a Red Fox about 7 weeks old, a commonly known species in North American."

"Go on."

"Mammal..."

"Mammal! That s all I needed to hear! Now I know that she s a spy."

"Actually, Skipper she is to young to be a spy, as it takes years of training, not seven weeks or less."

Sighing, Skipper turned to Private. Right, so where s her parent?"

Private taped the top of his flippers together. "Well, Sir that s the reason why I sneak out at night and feed her. Her parents are... Gone."

"Well then let s find them."

"Sir, I believe what Private means is that they are gone, gone." Noticing that skipper still didn't get it Kowalski continued. "Dead."

"Yes that s exactly it." Private confirmed. "So I was thinking..."

Interrupting," no, no, no, I've said this once when Marlene showed us Eggy, and I'll say it again. We are commandos NOT nurse maids. She can probably take care of herself through the winter."

Kowalski stepped forward taking out his abacus. "That s a negative, Skipper. Without her mother s warmth and milk plus her lack of hunting skills she will not make it within, and this is just a guess... two weeks."

"Please Skipper, we're her only hope." Private said through sad eyes.

Sighing again knowing that he was defeated Skipper said. "Fine we'll take care of the kit. And by we I mean you, Private. You are in char-" Just then a snowball hit him in he back of the head. Turning around he saw Rico and Cadet pointing at each other with a pile of the snowballs in between them. Turning back to Private he continued. "Like I said you re in charge of her."  
_

Sorry if it s a bit short. The next one would be longer.


	4. Chapter 3: Back at HQ and so Forth

Sooooo Sorry for the long wait. School got in the way of it all. So yeah blame school X3. OK maybe blame half of school I just had writers block. Then I lost interest in it, then ideas came back and here we are today. X3 enjoy!  
_

Chapter 3: Back at HQ and so Forth

Private smiled with glee and he waddled over to Cadet, who was now by the tree as Rico had left her to hear what Skipper and Kowalski were conversing about. "Great news, Cadet, Skipper said that you can come and stay with us!"

Cadet looked shocked. "Stay with you but..." her voice trailed off in sadness.

Private's smile soon vanished. "But what?" He asked in a sad tone. Surely she wanted to be somewhere warm and secure.

"It's just that, I can't leave Central Park." Her voice a bit shakened with saddness. "It is where I was born at. Plus it's the only thing that reminds me of my mother." Cadet ears flattened, and she looked away.

Putting his wing around her shoulder, Private tried his best to think of a reason for her to come. "But Kowalski said that if you stay here you wouldn't last two weeks in the wheather," seeing that it wasn't helping, he continued, "Plus I bet that your mother would want you to move on and live a good life."

After a few seconds she thought. Then finally she answered. "I guess you're right."

Private's smile came back, but he didn't notice that Skipper had waddled up to them "So it's settled" obviously he had heard the conversation. "Roll out boys!" Then he heard Cadet clear her throat. Rolling his eyes he continued,"and Cadet."

_  
(Back at HQ)

The penguins had no trouble getting back to the zoo, well except for Cadet, who had a hard time jumping in the rising snow on the ground, leaving craters. Skipper waisted no time into telling Cadet who was in charge. "Ok, vixen, here are the rules in my HQ. Rule 1) This team wakes up early at 0600 hours. Rule 2) As of waking up at said time we hit the hay at 10:00 PM. Rule 3) There is no questioning the leader of anything classified."

Cadet cocked her head. "and that would be..."

Thrusting his head forward so that they where merely inches away Skipper glared in her emerald green eyes with ice cold blue ones, which made Cadet flinch . "That's classified, mammal." He stood back up straight and put his flippers behind his back as he marched back and forth saying stuff about more rules.

Mumbleing and looking away from Skipper, Cadet let out a low growl,"I have a name..."

Skipper stopped dead in his, it was obvious that Cadet didn't say that low enough. "That leads me to Rule 12) No back sass to the commanding officer. Listen, fox, if you are too live with us until you can fend for yourself, then you live by my rules you got that."

As Cadet opened her jaw to object, Kowalski slipped to Skipper's side. "Sir, I am gonna remind you that it is 4:30 at night, it would be wise to go to bed."

Skipper stared at his liutenant then signed. "Right. Private get your guest a pillow and a blanket and let her pick her spot to sleep." At that Private saluted and ran off to the the extra room. Skipper eyed Cadet as she made her way up the steps to where the parascope was. His eyes softened as he saw her circle around which looked like she was chasing her tail. "Well, isn't that just the cutest..." at that he shook his head, and headed for the bunk closest to the floor.

As Cadet got settled she looked at Skipper as he turned his back to her getting ready to fall asleep. Her ears soon went down.

Private then came back from the room with a blanket and a pillow, heading toward Cadet. "There you are Cadet, a nice fluffed up pillow and a comfey blanket to keep you warm." He immedately saw the look of sorrow on her face. "Something bothering you, Cadet?"

"Skipper doesn't want me here..." Her voice trailed off.

At that Private snickered a bit. The vixen quickly looked up a bit confused. "And what's so funny about that?"

He patted her head. "Skipper doesn't trust any one new that comes to the zoo. Especailly one that comes, that he doesn't have a background story to. Trust me it will be fine once Skipper could see past his paranoia."

With a big yawn, Cadet put her head on the pillow that Private set for her. "Ok, I'll try to stay on his good side. But I'll tell you one thing, I'm totally innocent."

Catching her yawn Private felt sleepier than ever. "That would be the best. Plus now that you're here I can finally get some sleep, and know that you're safe... Good night, Cadet."

Closing her eyes she returned the saying,"good night, Private." Cadet smiled as as she heard Private crawling into his bunk. She had to admit, this was way better than sleeping outside. Though, to think that her new friend's friends would actually let her stay with them. That was a big favor, how could she repay them? This question lingered in her mind for about 10 minutes before she started to drift in and out of sleep.

The question wasn't the only thing that kept her from sleeping, oddly enough she had a slight pain that she had in her mouth. A pain like her teeth were getting pulled out...

And as you see Cadet and Skipper are bumping heads. Not Cadet's fault Skipper started it XD. How was that for a come back though :] {:[ yeah probably not so good.

I do take tips though, so yeah go ahead. :]  



End file.
